I Said I'm Sorry
by Lightningsphere
Summary: He said he was sorry, why wouldn't his father listen? What did he do wrong? He couldn't understand... He only understood that his father must hate him... Isn't sorry good enough...? One chapter, end of story. I may change the rating later on... Depends...


**;_; This… Story… It made me so sad while I was writing it… DX Taiyo, Nightwing, and Crazystar all read this and… Nightwing wants to murder- I mean, severely injure Mekeke's father and then leave him to die painfully… My apologies Nightwing… Taiyo got angry with me and Mekeke's father while Crazystar just got REALLY sad… I really don't know where this idea cam- Yes I do actually… It came from part of Chapter 25 of Prophecy of Flames, the sequel to Night and Dawn… Disclaimer time… **_**I do not, in any way, claim Keroro Gunso as my own, it belongs to its rightful owner, Mine Yoshizaki. I own only own Zankoko and Shurui (technically speaking) and this story idea. **_**I hope you enjoy!**

Mekeke ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. The teal tadpole sank to the ground in front of the door and started to cry. He brought his knees up to his chest and stared at the ceiling, his golden eyes filled to the brim with tears. Mekeke took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down but couldn't stop crying.

He raised a hand to his cheek and winced from the slight touch. Mekeke could already tell that there was going to be a severe bruise there. _I'll just tell Mother that I ran into a wall again when she gets home. _He decided, wiping his tears away. Mekeke shakily stood up, carefully cradling his cheek in his hands. He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, more tears welling up in his eyes.

_I don't even know what I did wrong. _He sniffled and curled up into a ball on his bed. _I said I'm sorry, but what difference does it make? _Mekeke closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with the pain anymore.

"Mekeke? Are you in here, sweetie?" The teal tadpole raised his head and saw his mother, Shurui, standing in the doorway. She smiled sweetly and entered the room, sitting next to her son. Mekeke looked away from his mother so she wouldn't see his bruised cheek.

"Hi…" He whispered, cradling his cheek in his hands again. Shurui's eyes flashed with concern and she reached out a hand to her son's back. She had just barely touched Mekeke's back when he yelped in pain. Shurui quickly drew her hand back, startled. "Mekeke, are you okay?" Mekeke nodded, still not turning to face his mother.

Shurui gently ran her hand down Mekeke's spine, jumping at his cry of pain. She frowned and gently turned Mekeke around. Shurui's eyes widened at the sight of Mekeke's bruised cheek and the teal tadpole started crying again. "How did you get the bruise…?" Shurui asked, gently touching the bruise. Mekeke turned away and stared at the wall. "I-I r-ran into a w-wall." He whispered hoarsely. Shurui shook her head slowly. "No you didn't, that's not a bruise you can get from just running into a wall. You…" Her voice trailed off and touched Mekeke's back again, wincing at her son's cry of pain.

"Take your sweater off." Mekeke looked back at his mother, eyes flashing in confusion. "W-why?" He asked. Shurui narrowed her eyes and repeated herself. "Take the sweater off, Mekeke."

"Bu-" Mekeke quickly broke off his protest, remembering what had happened when he protested against his father… He slowly slipped off the black sweater he rarely took off. Shurui gasped when she saw Mekeke's back, covered in welts and black bruises. "Mekeke…? How…" Her voice trailed off and she frowned. The teal tadpole fidgeted slightly, keeping his eyes downcast. "What's going on? You can tell me anything, sweetie…" Shurui reached out her hand to stroke her son's cheek, but quickly withdrew it when Mekeke flinched violently. Mekeke raised his golden eyes, tears trickling down his face.

"I c-can't t-tell you." He managed to choke out. Shurui's eyes widened as the realization dawned upon her. "This is why you don't want me going to work, isn't it? Is… Zankoko, he hurts when I'm gone, doesn't he?" Mekeke only started sobbing even harder and didn't answer. Shurui wanted to hug the teal tadpole but knew that it would only cause him pain. Shurui stood up, patting Mekeke's head. "I'm going to go talk to him right now, it's time this ended." She said softly, heading downstairs. Mekeke's eyes widened in horror and he quickly put his sweater back on.

_I can't let her talk to him about this! _Mekeke didn't even want to think about the punishments that would be inflicted on him, so he pushed all those to the back of his mind. He ran downstairs after his mother, fear flaring through his chest. Mekeke stopped at the last step and peeked around the wall, trembling.

'Zankoko, I saw the bruises, what have you been doing to Mekeke?!" Shurui glared harshly at Mekeke's father, her eyes flashing. Zankoko looked up from the newspaper he was reading, looking annoyed.

"Bruises?" Zankoko replied, setting the newspaper down. Shurui crossed her arms and Zankoko continued. "The kid needs to be taught discipline, Shurui." He said calmly, his eyes betraying no emotion. Shurui stiffened, her golden eyes blazing with fury. "So you abuse our only child?! How dare you?!"

Mekeke shivered and saw his father glance over in the direction he was in. Zankoko's gaze immediately hardened and Mekeke whimpered. "Come here, Mekeke." His father commanded. Mekeke stepped out from behind the corner, his trembling obvious. Zankoko walked over and loomed over his son.

"Zankoko! Don't you dare hurt him." Shurui shoved Zankoko away from the teal tadpole. Zankoko growled and struck Shurui across the face hard. "I told him to stay in his room, and he disobeyed that direct order."

"He's terrified though, can't you see it in his eyes?!" Shurui shouted, rubbing her hand against her cheek. Zankoko ignored Shurui and turned to Mekeke, slapping his son directly where the bruise was. Mekeke cried out and fell back from the force of the blow.

"I won't let you do this to our son!" Shurui stepped in front of Mekeke. Zankoko's dark blue eyes glittered coldly and he stepped towards Shurui. "I _will _do what I want, this is how you properly raise children. Now, move away…" Mekeke's father growled. Shurui shook her head and Zankoko took her neck in his hands. Mekeke heard a sickening crack and his mother sank to the ground, her neck twisted at an unusual angle.

"No!" Mekeke screamed, tears streaming down his face. Zankoko kicked Shurui's body aside and grabbed Mekeke's arm roughly. Mekeke tried to pull away, to run away from his father. Zankoko twisted the tadpole's arm painfully and Mekeke started crying even harder.

His father dragged Mekeke into the spare room and threw him on the ground. The teal tadpole looked up at his father, eyes filled with tears and pleading. Zankoko struck Mekeke across the face, his eyes glittering coldly. "She was far too soft on you. I couldn't care less if you're our only son or our eighth child!" Zankoko shouted, striking Mekeke across the face a few more times. Mekeke shielded his face with his hands, whimpering in fear. Zankoko stopped hitting Mekeke and pulled a long, coiled whip off the wall.

Mekeke's golden eyes widened in fear as his father uncoiled the whip and cracked it. "She was far too soft on you…" He raised the whip and hit Mekeke, making the tadpole scream in pain.

"I didn't do anything, I-I s-s-sorry!" Mekeke sobbed as Zankoko hit him with the whip again. Zankoko growled and struck Mekeke across the face with the butt of the whip. "Sorry? You will be…" Zankoko whacked Mekeke across the face with the butt of the whip again. Mekeke cried out and scrambled backwards, covering his face with his hands. Zankoko cracked the whip across his son's hands, staring at him harshly. "I-I-I-I a-am s-s-sorry…" Mekeke managed to whisper as he lowered his stinging hands. Zankoko simply cracked the whip across his son's face again.

By now, the tadpole's left eye was swollen shut and he drew his knees up to his chest, sobbing. Zankoko coiled the rope and placed it back on the wall. "I suppose you're sorry enough, for now." He walked out of the spare room and left Mekeke alone.

The teal tadpole shakily held up his hand up to his left eye. He whimpered when he pulled his hand away and saw the blood covering his hand. Mekeke looked down at his sweater and carefully ripped piece of the fabric away. He held the fabric up to his left eye and shivered as he realized that his mother wasn't there to protect him anymore… The abuse would be constant, until Mekeke's fragile little body couldn't take it anymore and he died…

"I-I-I'm sorry…" He whispered, shaking in fear, "I-I-I s-s-said I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

**Going back through this and typing it… I do NOT blame Nightwing at all for wanting Zankoko to suffer… He will die! XD Nightwing is actually writing a backstory to this backstory about Zankoko, and why he's so violent… Anyway, I can just see so many of the Keroro Gunso characters with hard pasts… Putata, Gyororo, Mekeke, Kululu, the list goes on… I was bored in… Was it health or language arts…? I don't remember but some teacher's lecture made this idea pop into my head. I hope you liked! Review? Pretty please? **


End file.
